


Удачный неудачный день

by jihiri_kuro



Series: Гай из будущего [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Иногда любопытство Робина может обернуться не только неприятностями
Series: Гай из будущего [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937125
Kudos: 2





	Удачный неудачный день

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летний баттл-2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood

Когда за спиной едва слышно скрипнула дверь, Гай, расслабившийся после возвращения, не обратил на это внимания: она была старой и рассохшейся, и откровенно говоря, давно нуждалась в починке — на замену у скупердяя-шерифа денег не было, как обычно.  
Это оказалось ошибкой.  
В следующее мгновение его обдало потоком воздуха, а потом чья-то рука зажала ему рот, в кадык уперлось холодное лезвие, а до отвращения знакомый голос приказал шепотом:  
— Ни звука, Гизборн!  
Гай, скрипнув зубами, мысленно от души обругал себя за беспечность. Локсли, Хэрнов сын, хренов Гуд! Как же он по нему… не скучал все эти два счастливых дня в своем времени! Но каков наглец: так просто припереться средь бела дня в замок… на что он надеялся? И что ему, черт возьми, нужно — так срочно, что не смог дождаться завтрашнего рейда ноттингемской стражи по окрестным деревням? В том, что Гуду наверняка уже донесли об этом, Гай даже не сомневался. Агентурная сеть у разбойников была налажена так, что главы государственных разведок более развитых эпох удавились бы от зависти.  
— Что тебе нужно, Локсли? — прорычал Гай, как только ладонь разбойника переместилась с его рта на ворот котты. Тот рывком развернул Гая к себе лицом и требовательно поинтересовался:  
— Где ты только что был?  
— Локсли, ты совсем умом тронулся в своем лесу? Или тебя твой рогатый колдун какой-то дрянью угощает, от которой потом мерещится всякое? Я из замка даже не выходил сегодня, а докладывать обо всех своих перемещениях от меня даже шериф не требует.  
Гай говорил лениво и насмешливо, а в голове стаей испуганных птиц метались мысли: что именно увидел чертов внезаконец? Где сам Гай прокололся, позволив заподозрить себя в чем-то необычном для этого времени (даже с учетом того, что чудесами Локсли особо не удивишь)? Как ему выйти из создавшейся ситуации, не подставив под удар миссию и не навредив этому ходячему мешку с проблемами?  
— Меня больше интересует, Локсли, даже не как ты пролез в замок средь бела дня… ладно, поздним вечером! Как ты надеялся отсюда уйти, а? Или тебе захотелось ради разнообразия в темнице переночевать? Шериф будет дово…  
— Не увиливай, Гизборн! — перебил Локсли и плотнее прижал лезвие кинжала к шее — Я видел, как ты… — кожу резко обожгло болью, и Гай почувствовал, как несколько капель скользнуло под рубаху. Это неожиданно разозлило.  
— Мне плевать, что ты там видел, грязный разбойник! Потому что единственное, что ты будешь видеть в ближайшее время — солому на полу ямы и факел на ее стене! Может быть!  
Гай рванулся, уклоняясь от по-прежнему нацеленного в кадык кинжала, сделал подсечку, стремясь повалить Локсли на пол, а там выбить у него оружие и оглушить. Тот на ногах не устоял и оружие все же выронил, но справиться с вертким разбойником оказалось не так-то просто, и оба покатились по полу, рыча и пытаясь ухватить друг друга за горло, словно волки, спорящие за главенство в стае.  
А потом Гаю не повезло, потому что после очередной неудачной попытки взять верх в драке, Локсли умудрился приложить его головой об угол сундука. Уже теряя сознание, Гай с вялым удивлением отметил, что разбойника, кажется, победа не очень обрадовала: вон, физиономия какая, испуганно-растерянная!  
Все-таки день был для Гая очень неудачным — просто он успел забыть об этом…  
  


* * *

Ничего объяснять норманнский гордец Робину, естественно, и не подумал — сразу в драку полез. Ну, подумаешь, шею ему немного кинжалом пощекотали, для освежения памяти — а Гизборн уже вспыхнул, как сухой хворост, и ямой грозить начал! Робин с досады шмыгнул носом и перевернул потерявшего сознание противника на левый бок: надо бы проверить, не сильно ли тот о сундук стукнулся. Как бы не помер Гизборн — и на вопросы никто не ответит, и жаль, как ни странно: все-таки привыкли к этому помощнику шерифа, почти родной, можно сказать! Придерживая рыцаря за плечо, Робин осторожно ощупал ему голову. Имелась одна шишка на затылке: солидная, с солид размером — Робин даже фыркнул на невольную шутку. А потом ему стало не до веселья, потому что за правым ухом Гизборна он нащупал какую-то странную твердую выпуклость — что это? Сюда его вроде никто не бил…  
Он провел пальцами еще раз, пытаясь понять природу происхождения этого повреждения, когда неведомая сила внезапно дернула его, и Робин с ужасом осознал, что летит со страшной скоростью в пустоте, темноту которой беспрестанно освещают вспышки множества крошечных огоньков, напоминающих светлячков в ночь Бельтайна. Успокаивало только то, что летел он вместе с Гизборном, крепко вцепившись в его плечо и волосы.  
Даже в компании врага не так уж и страшно падать в неизвестность!..  
Падение окончилось так же внезапно, как и началось, и Робин с телом Гизборна в обнимку вывалился в ту самую белую комнату, виданную им в чаше Хэрна и собственных снах. В растерянности озираясь по сторонам, он попытался вспомнить, что же делал тогда Гизборн, чтобы открыть те двери в стене: нужно было как-то выбираться и найти помощь — ведь его спутник так и не пришел в себя. Как назло, подробности в памяти всплывать не желали, и Робин от отчаяния даже потормошил Гизборна, осторожно тряхнув за плечо:  
— Эй! Очнись! Куда мы попали и что дальше делать, а? Гизборн!  
Тот, разумеется, не ответил. И тут раздалось громкое шипение — словно раскаленное в горне железо в воду опустили — и кусок стены отъехал в сторону… а Робин невольно попятился, прижав бессознательного рыцаря к себе.  
В комнату вошли… Робин затруднился дать название этим существам. Серебристые одеяния — но не латы, больше похоже на ткань; шлемы с забралами из гладкого полупрозрачного камня, но лиц — или морд? — сквозь них не различить. А в руках — оружие это, или инструменты какие? Да и кто это: люди, монстры или демоны? Рисковать Робин не захотел и на всякий случай левой рукой задвинул тело помощника шерифа в отключке за спину, а правой потянулся к Альбиону на поясе. Но выхватить меч не получилось: одна из фигур взмахнула рукой, и что-то ужалило его в плечо. Руки и ноги тут же налились тяжестью и перестали слушаться, глаза закрылись сами собой, и Робин, потеряв сознание, повалился прямо на Гизборна.

* * *

Очнувшись, Робин опять увидел комнату с белыми стенами. Но она была уже меньше размерами и в ней даже имелась мебель — в частности, кровать, на которой он, собственно, лежал, рядом с ней — высокий столик с небольшой столешницей и табурет — из необычного матового материала и белые, как и стены. Нужно было признаться, что на подобном ложе лежать ему не доводилось: оно было не мягким, как перина богача, но и не жестким, как доски — тело словно лежало на поверхности воды, не утопая, но и не всплывая. Робин завозился и попытался встать, но не тут-то было: неведомая сила надежно удерживала его в лежачем положении, не мешая свободно двигаться на постели. Колдовство? Куда это он попал? И куда делся Гизборн? Робин еще раз предпринял несколько безуспешных попыток освободиться, когда в комнату наконец-то вошли.  
Гизборн мрачно оглядел его, еще стоя в открывшемся дверном проеме, а затем обернулся и сказал кому-то невидимому:  
— Я сам с ним поговорю и постараюсь объяснить.  
После этого шагнул внутрь, и дверь за его спиной с шипением пропала, будто ее и не было.  
— Локсли, проблем от тебя всегда хватало, но сегодня ты сам себя превзошел!  
Робин снова дернулся, когда ноттингемский рыцарь присел на краешек его постели, и недовольно выпалил:  
— Выпусти меня, Гизборн!  
— А это не я тебя держу, — пожал плечами тот. — Тебе говорили: не лезть куда не просят? Говорили. Вот зачем ты ко мне в комнату забрался?  
— А, это ты мстить сейчас пришел? Ну, давай, приводи палача! Или сам пытать будешь?  
Гизборн замер, от удивления приоткрыв рот. А потом криво улыбнулся:  
— Пытать? Локсли, ты, наверное, еще не понял, что мы с тобой уже не в замке — и даже не в Ноттингеме? Что благодаря своему любопытству ты попал… Да уж, действительно — попал!..  
— Перестань говорить загадками, Гизборн! Скажи, где мы? И почему я встать не могу, хоть не закован и не связан? Это колдовство?  
— Возможно, для тебя это будет гораздо хуже колдовства, Локсли. Ты в будущем. И тебя здесь быть не должно.  
Робин замер. Как — в будущем? Это Гизборн так пошутил сейчас? Но тот смотрел на него серьезно и немного печально, да и никогда раньше помощник шерифа не отличался пристрастием к шуткам и розыгрышам. «Тебя здесь быть не должно». Значит ли это, что?..  
— Меня убьют? — Робин сам удивился спокойствию, с которым произнес эти слова. — Поэтому я не могу пошевелиться, чтобы не сбежал?  
— Сбегать тебе нет смысла, даже если возможность появится. Здесь никто не позволит свободно разгуливать дикарю-саксу с мечом, — Робин возмущенно дернулся и возразил: «Эй, я не дикарь!», но Гизборн не обратил на него внимания и продолжал: — Убивать тебя тоже нельзя. Ты — часть нашей истории. Если ты погибнешь раньше времени, ее ход нарушится, и последствия станут непредсказуемыми. Мир изменится, и не обязательно — в лучшую сторону.  
Робин пораженно затих и с любопытством уставился на Гизборна — так непривычно было видеть его таким серьезным и рассуждающим о подобных умных вещах.  
Ну, и всегда приятно узнать, что ты, оказывается, важный исторический персонаж, и убивать тебя нельзя — без ущерба для хода истории!..  
— Поэтому ты меня до сих пор и не убил, верно? — Гизборн неопределенно пожал плечами, а Робин продолжил засыпать его вопросами: — А какое оно, будущее? Кто победит — норманны или саксы? Кто будет следующим шерифом? А королем? А ты сам — тоже из будущего?  
— Будущее, как будущее, — нехотя буркнул Гизборн. — И в нем больше нет ни норманнов, ни саксов — теперь все просто англичане. И да, я сам отсюда, а у вас просто что-то вроде наблюдателя, за Ноттингемом приглядываю… и за тобой тоже, насколько получится. И, прости, но никаких подробностей тебе лучше не знать: проболтаешься случайно — и все, история по-другому будет развиваться.  
— Но хоть что-то ты рассказать можешь? — не отставал Робин. — У нас с Марион все хорошо… в будущем, да? И, раз я уже здесь, можно я хоть одним глазком гляну, какое оно, это будущее? А болтать я не буду, я поклянусь всем, что мне дорого, правда!  
Гизборн скептически оглядел Робина с ног до головы и хмыкнул:  
— Болтать он не будет, как же! Можешь мне эти сказки Шервудского леса не рассказывать, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. А насчет одним глазком глянуть… это решать не мне. Здесь у меня тоже начальство, гораздо приятнее шерифа, правда. Ему и решать. А если ты дашь слово вести себя прилично, никуда не бежать и слушать, что тебе говорят — то получишь относительную свободу передвижения. Итак, Локсли? Слово?  
— Я даю слово, Гизборн, — Робин, если бы смог, готов был взять Альбион и на крови поклясться, но давать обещание получалась только словесно. — Клянусь своей жизнью, Альбионом, счастьем Марион, что не буду доставлять неприятностей и не сбегу.  
— Ладно, — Гизборн не скрывал недоверия, но все-таки провел ладонью у изголовья кровати, и невидимые оковы, удерживающие Робина на ней, пропали. Он вскочил на ноги, с наслаждением потянулся и шагнул вслед за Гизборном в открывшуюся дверь навстречу неизведанному.

* * *

В будущем удивительным казалось всё.  
Например, невероятная чистота — даже в обычных одинаковых на вид коридорах, которыми вел его Гизборн. Тот объяснил, что в будущем это — в порядке вещей, потому что несколько веков назад наука открыла, что в грязи и мусоре живут невидимые человеческому глазу создания, приносящие болезни. На вопрос, как же их увидели и каким образом те болезни приносят, Гизборн мученически вздохнул и отмахнулся: «Долго объяснять! В общем, не спрашивай!»  
В дальнейшем мученически вздыхать Гизборну довелось довольно часто, а отмахнуться удавалось все реже. Робин с удивлением отметил, что с этим Гизборном-из-будущего гораздо приятнее общаться, чем когда он играет роль злобного помощника шерифа. Достаточно не наставлять на него оружие и не насмехаться… впрочем, сам Робин представлял сейчас идеальную мишень для насмешек — хоть и изо всех сил сдерживал свое любопытство и не озирался по сторонам с видом деревенщины на Гусиной ярмарке.  
Чего стоил тот момент, когда в коридоре им встретился один из виденных им ранее монстров в странных доспехах! Робин даже растерялся, не зная то ли бежать, то ли напасть первым (да хоть и безоружным, раз Альбион отобрали и пообещали вернуть только перед возвращением — «мы не пользуемся оружием, Локсли… ну, почти!»), но Гизборн удержал его за плечо и негромко сказал:  
— Спокойно. Тебе не причинят вреда. Это просто человек в защитном костюме… от тех невидимых созданий, приносящих болезни. К тому же он за стеклянной стеной, в другом помещении, поэтому их бояться тоже не нужно.  
Присмотревшись, Робин действительно увидел стену из стекла, идущую вдоль всего коридора, и только подивился размаху, с которым в будущем используют этот дорогостоящий материал.  
Впрочем, стекла не жалели и в других местах. В просторной комнате, в которую наконец привел его Гизборн, стеклянной была не только стена, оказавшаяся гигантским окном, но даже некоторые предметы мебели — например, стол и установленные одна на одну полки. А еще два странных круглых стеклышка, соединенных между собой короткой железной дужкой, красовались на носу хозяина этой комнаты, бодрого на вид старика в необычного покроя белой котте — зачем-то сверху до низу разрезанной спереди и заново соединенной кругляшами размером с пенни, просунутыми в небольшие щелки в ткани. Робину этот человек не понравился: чем-то напоминал постаревшего барона де Беллема и даже смотрел на него с похожим выражением. Они вполголоса о чем-то поговорили с Гизборном на языке, который хоть и напоминал родной английский, но примерно наполовину состоял из непонятных Робину слов. Закончив разговор, старик величественно кивнул сначала собеседнику, затем Робину и вернулся за свой стеклянный стол, а Гизборн торопливо вывел их прочь из комнаты. При этом выражение его лица было далеко не радостным.  
— Из здания нам выходить запретили, на всякий случай, — кислым тоном сообщил он. — Поэтому немного погуляем по Институту, попробуем подключиться к виртуальной экскурсии в сети и… накормить тебя, наверное, нужно…  
Из всего сказанного Робин понял только про «накормить» и приободрился: от еды и выпивки только дурак откажется, тем более что желудок уже давал о себе знать.

* * *

Гай не испытывал радости от своего незапланированного возвращения в родное время, хотя всегда искал возможность заскочить сюда из эпохи, в которую был командирован, хоть на несколько часов — отдохнуть и расслабиться. В этот раз ему не светило и того, ни другого — а все благодаря одному пронырливому шервудскому нахалу.  
Он не помнил, как очутился на койке институтского медблока. Его разбудила громкая перепалка между начальниками научного и технического отделов: один утверждал, что глупые идеи вживления устройств под кожу хроноагента себя не оправдывают, и лучше вернуться к привычным наручным браслетам, а другой возражал, что единичный случай в рамках статистической погрешности ничего не решает, а вот опасность, что браслет могут снять падкие на побрякушки аборигены — весьма и весьма велика. Гай тогда громко и не очень вежливо попросил всех заткнуться — голова и так раскалывалась пополам от боли — и объяснить толком, что произошло. Ему объяснили — и предъявили усыпленного Локсли. Отмытого, чуть ли не продезинфицированного, лишенного оружия и зафиксированного на кровати силовым полем — картина, приятная глазу и сердцу. Первой мыслью Гая был малодушный побег обратно в прошлое и неделя спокойной жизни без шервудского разбойника, отравлявшего ему жизнь второй год подряд. Но потом он здраво рассудил, что оставшаяся шайка этой спокойной жизни ему не даст, справедливо решив, что причастен к исчезновению их вожака именно помощник шерифа. Поэтому ему сначала пришлось снова отдаться в цепкие руки институтских медиков, чтобы те надежнее замаскировали вживленный ему телепортатор, а затем — объясняться с пришедшим в себя Локсли.  
Естественно, тот не сдержал свое неуемное любопытство и чуть ли не выклянчил для себя возможность «посмотреть одним глазком». Гаю больше хотелось допросить его — с пристрастием, хоть и не таким, как в тринадцатом веке! — как Локсли умудрился запустить устройство телепортации, но он решил, что не стоит привлекать внимание к этому обстоятельству. Пусть думает, что это было колдовство из будущего. Пришлось взять с Локсли честное слово не сбегать, которое тот дал с неожиданной от него искренностью, и отвести к начальству за разрешением.

* * *

Условие, с которым Локсли позволили небольшую экскурсию, Гаю, мягко говоря, не понравилось. Тот, конечно, был еще той занозой в заднице, но подобного не заслуживал даже он. Да что и говорить: даже этот мерзавец — бывший наемник из его шайки — не заслуживал! Гай пытался протестовать, но директор был непреклонен, и пришлось согласиться.  
Наблюдать за реакцией Локсли на чудеса будущего было забавно, но Гай изо всех сил старался даже не усмехаться — он сильно сомневался, что сам бы вел себя на месте лесного разбойника более сдержанно. Они прошлись по той части Института, в которую обычно допускаются экскурсионные группы, и Гаю пришлось отвечать на бесконечный поток вопросов. Как и когда люди научились путешествовать во времени? А попасть можно только в прошлое или в будущее тоже? А что нужно уметь, чтобы стать — как эти люди называются?.. — да, хроноагентом? Пришлось отвечать, что путешествия во времени открыли около двухсот лет назад, всех подробностей он не объяснит: для этого нужно быть физиком-временщиком. Попасть можно не только в прошлое, но и в будущее, причем вероятное: которое может настать — а может и нет. И что в прошлом, что в будущем, нельзя допускать ошибок, ведущих к их изменению — а то возможно и возвращаться некуда будет. А для этого хроноагентам надо назубок выучить историю эпохи, в которую их отправляют, тамошние традиции и обычаи и даже тонкости разговорной речи. Ну, и уметь в совершенстве владеть оружием, куда без этого.  
С каждым новым рассказом у Локсли все сильнее горели от восторга глаза, но вопросов меньше не становилось. Когда он начал расспрашивать об устройстве мира в будущем, Гай сдался и отвел его в инфоцентр.  
Там его спасли коллеги: две сотрудницы центра и лаборантка главной лаборатории технического отдела. Девушки пришли в настоящий экстаз: как же, настоящая живая легенда! Ну, как не рассказать о своем времени такому милому молодому человеку, совсем не похожему на какого-нибудь грязного дикаря! Гай едва не фыркнул, что не видели они этого «милого молодого человека» до того, как его затолкали под ультразвуковой душ и меч с кинжалом отобрали! Впрочем, смысла говорить об этом не было, потому что к его словам все равно никто бы не прислушался — так что он просто блаженных полчаса наслаждался передышкой и отличным кофе.  
Гостю из прошлого тоже предложили напитки на выбор, и тот, поинтересовавшись, почему нет эля, и явно загрустив от новости, что в институте его пить не принято, решился попробовать чай. Под этот чай его завалили горой информации о будущем, но, кажется, современный английский им воспринимался с трудом, хоть Локсли и старался не подавать виду и усердно кивать на вопрос, все ли понятно. А потом женское любопытство взяло верх над желанием просвещать, и Гай уже не сдерживал усмешки, наблюдая за растерянной физиономией шервудского разбойника, который с трудом пытался отвечать, не выдавая собственного недопонимания, и чувствовал себя отомщенным — за все это время с того самого несчастливого дня, когда он с солдатами наткнулся в лесу на двух саксонских мальчишек с одним дохлым оленем.  
Впрочем, вскоре он пожалел беднягу — не очень красиво насмехаться над чужим невежеством только потому, что ты родился на десяток веков позже и знаешь то, о чем в прошлом и не догадываются. Поэтому он сначала тихо подсказывал Локсли, что лучше ответить, а потом волевым решением увел подальше от прекрасного общества, незаметно прихватив один из инфопланшетов. Дальше они справятся сами: доступ к сети есть, планшет можно перевести в голосовой режим с дополнительным визуалом и надеяться, что Локсли поймет его объяснения гораздо лучше, чем милое женское щебетание. 

* * *

Когда они спустя несколько часов вернулись в ту комнату, в которой Робин очнулся, его буквально распирало от впечатлений. Он даже не сразу отреагировал на стол, накрытый для… обеда? Ужина? Завтрака? Увиденное оказалась гораздо интереснее его самых смелых фантазий! Оказывается, в мире больше не было войн, болезней и голода! Люди научились общаться и передавать новости на невообразимые расстояния, передвигаться с огромной скоростью не только по земле и воде, но даже по воздуху! И в этом им помогали разнообразные устройства, понять принцип действия которых Робин даже не пытался — хотя освоил одно из них с помощью ехидных подсказок Гизборна, решившего не иначе как за все отыграться. Именно это чудо-устройство размером в пару ладоней показало ему все эти чудеса, словно волшебная книга, которую можно читать и не зная грамоты.  
А люди будущего — те немногие, которых ему довелось увидеть, — были совсем не похожи на его современников, и он с трудом понимал сам их странный английский, не говоря уже о смысле того, что ему рассказывали. Гизборн все это время находился рядом и время от времени еле слышно подсказывал, если ситуация или заданный вопрос ставили в тупик, поэтому к концу короткого путешествия по будущему Робин испытывал настоящую благодарность. Вот бы его шайка удивилась!  
А вот здешняя еда Робину не очень понравилась. Большая часть того, что ему дали попробовать, было слишком непривычным и пресным — как раз для монахов во время поста, но Гизборн объяснил, что оленину в будущем не едят. Оленей, дескать, мало осталось. Хотя кусочки жареного мучнистого овоща, называемого картошкой, и какая-то неизвестная рыба почти без костей оказались неплохи.  
Справившись со своей порцией и запив съеденное сладким темно-коричневым отваром китайской травы «чай» (эля, к его величайшему расстройству, тоже не налили — у них «на работе» алкоголь пить не принято!), Робин с облегчением повалился на такую удобную кровать и счастливо улыбнулся:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что увижу… такое!  
— Понравилось?  
— Ага. Только… можно, я у тебя что-то спрошу?  
— Локсли, ты меня удивляешь! Давно это ты стал спрашивать разрешения на что-либо?  
— Заткнись, проклятый… в смысле, Гизборн! Вот лучше скажи мне, почему вы, такие правильные и всемогущие, почти как боги, — и не можете навести порядок в истории? Вот у вас войн и болезней нет, богатые бедняков не угнетают, разные народы живут мирно… Почему?  
— Потому что богом быть трудно, — буркнул Гизборн и отошел от Робина подальше, словно боялся, что тот полезет в драку. — Потому что человечество учится на своих ошибках. Одни их делают, другие осознают, а третьи исправляют. Вот я — по жизни первый, второй и третий в одном лице…  
— Да ладно, не так уж ты и безнадежен, когда не делаешь вид, что ты помощник шерифа! — Гизборн презрительно фыркнул на его слова: «Это ты у нас изображаешь, а я служу!», но Робин великодушно пропустил эту шпильку мимо ушей и продолжил: — Знаешь, Гизборн, я тебе так благодарен! Я никогда не забуду то, что видел, и…  
— Забудешь, — внезапно перебил тот, и Робин услышал странное сожаление в его голосе, но не придал этому значения:  
— Да ладно тебе! Ты же знаешь, что ни…чего… не… за…бы…  
Робин удивленно моргнул: язык чуть ли не впервые в жизни отказывался ему повиноваться. Он моргнул еще раз, но больше открыть глаза не смог. А потом ему отказал и слух, и последним, что он услышал, было уже привычное шипение, с которым открывалась дверь. 

* * *

Гай с сожалением посмотрел на отрубившегося Локсли и тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ага, больше болтовню Хэрна слушай. Все прекрасно забывается… если память подтереть. Радуйся, что в твое время такое никто не умеет… почти.  
И, посторонившись, позволил вошедшим медикам переложить спящего на гравиносилки и вынести в медотсек.  
Даже жаль было это шервудское недоразумение, оказавшееся довольно приятным в общении и по-детски любопытным. Люди из других эпох, попадавшие в будущее, обычно реагировали по-разному, но еще никогда Гай не видел, чтобы такой попаданец принял случившееся настолько спокойно и естественно! Дай Локсли время на адаптацию — и он, наверное, даже сможет в этой эпохе жить: и знания как губка впитывает, и быстро учится не допускать промахи в незнакомой обстановке, и технику наверняка легко освоит…  
Гай присел на откидное сиденье у входа в телепортационную кабину, ожидая, когда медики закончат с Локсли и им можно будет вернуться домой, и задумался. А что, если… ведь версий легенды так много, и одна из них вполне допускает… Может, это один из вариантов будущего?.. Может, стоит попытаться?.. Нет, слишком велик и риск, и его за подобную самодеятельность вряд ли похвалят… Гай тяжело вздохнул и поднялся навстречу гравиносилкам, на которых сладко дрых объект его раздумий.  
Пора было возвращаться обратно в прошлое, в один из неудачных дней сэра Гая Гизборна.  
Или он был не таким уж и неудачным? 

Эпилог

Шервудский лес встретил Гая, вывалившегося из временного портала, неприветливым шелестом листвы. Картина привычная, хоть и раздражающая — как и повисший на плече бессознательный Локсли. Хоть не болтает, не стреляет и острыми предметами в Гая не тычет — и то хлеб.  
Гай едва успел сделать пару шагов к пещере Хэрна, как тот сам возник перед входом, словно по волшебству. Собственно, волшебством тут и не пахло, и это было хорошо известно им обоим.  
— Гизборн! — возопил лесной отшельник не хуже ноттингемского шерифа. — Ты забываешься! Это прямое нарушение всех инструкций и техники безопасности! Я буду вынужден сообщить в вышестоящие… что с Робином? Вы опять подрались?  
Гай с мрачным удовольствием сгрузил тело шервудского разбойника к ногам его покровителя и, скривившись, помассировал затекшее плечо.  
— Держи своего подопечного, Хенрик. И вышестоящие уже в курсе, потому что твой Локсли умудрился пробраться в замок, застать меня во время возвращения, стукнуть по голове и каким-то образом активировать обратную хронопереброску! К счастью, его нейтрализовали прямо в кабине, и он не успел ничего натворить в будущем. А потом мне пришлось его частично просветить, провести экскурсию по Институту и незаметно усыпить, чтобы медики подправили ему память. Впредь следи не только за тем, чтобы он никуда не вляпался, а и за состоянием блокировки — нам ни к чему, чтобы он вспомнил, верно?  
И, так и не дав онемевшему от неожиданности Хэрну даже слова сказать, Гай развернулся и зашагал к выходу из леса на ноттингемскую дорогу. Ему пора как можно незаметнее вернуться в свою комнату в замке… наверное, придется все же телепортироваться, чтобы не увидели…  
А с Локсли пусть его «папаша» теперь нянчится. В конце концов, это прямая обязанность полевого агента Хенрика Хантера — за здешним Робин Гудом приглядывать.


End file.
